


Onus

by SuccinctAlbedo



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, How far does the crystal go, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccinctAlbedo/pseuds/SuccinctAlbedo
Summary: A series of one-shots for Sea's 30 day WoL Challenge, involving ambiguous WoL.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 19





	Onus

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't published anything for twelve years so here we go yeehaw

“Do you feel everything the same?” G’raha shuddered, the hand of the inquisitive warrior hovering over his crystalline arm, sending shivers of aether over the surface, dancing and swirling to mix with her own, his eyes fixed on the act. They were laying in her bed at the Pendants, clothed only from the waist down in a moment of peace, ignoring the world for the chance to just be. Be together and enjoy the silence, the tenderness of each other’s presence, no longer burdened as the Warrior of Darkness or the Crystal Exarch. 

“Mm, everything and more.” he sighed as her hand roamed upwards. Settling for a moment at the junction of his shoulder, he felt a static of aether as her hand cupped the crystal of his neck, resting there while she took in the details of where his skin met azure. 

His crystal hand settles on her hip but his eyes still focused on her face, a blazing heat radiating on his skin wherever her eyes glazed over, his thumb rubbing over the apex of her hips, pressing into the pliable skin. 

She let’s out a sigh before breathing in deep, G’raha’s eyes wandered deliberately down her face, her neck, settling on her bare breasts, watching her heart beat and the steady rhythm of her breath. His thumb slowed as his attention diverted to watching her, suddenly aware that she is there alive and breathing and not just the famed Warrior of Light, no longer hiding behind the darkness and comfort of a cowl, exposed to her just as much as she was exposed to him now. 

Another shiver as her finger traces the union where skin meets crystal, slowly, meticulously running it down from his clavicle, over the slope of his pecs, the dip of his sternum. She could feel his trembling breaths as her fingers memorized him, through her touch and on her face, puffs of warmth against her forehead. Without trying their breaths synchronized, so ardently in each other were they that it happened unconsciously.

His voice was soft, a prayer falling from his lips. "I want... to feel more of you." 

Steady he glided his hand downwards from her hip, squeezing her thigh and lifting it up on top of his own thigh, G'raha's weight shifted so that he could press himself against her, chest to chest, eliciting a gentle gasp from his Warrior at the feel of cool crystal against flesh. A hand shifted from between them and held onto his bicep, the path downwards interrupted by the need to stabilize herself, a gulp of air before she let out a laugh, joyous from his pulling and clinging. Her hand found purchase in his hair, petting him tenderly before cupping his cheek, pressing her forehead to his with eyes closed, committing the feeling of their forms pressed together.

"Yes, anything you want," A promise. His crystal arm wrapped around her, thigh finding its way between her legs, their frames perfectly connected. "Anything you want, Raha."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hi thank you for reading!!  
> I'm just trying to toss out these little one-shots and get used to writing again, mostly trying to do it for my own enjoyment!!  
> The challenge is on [Tumblr](https://seaswolchallenge.tumblr.com/post/624692370204704768/and-were-back-welcome-to-seaswolchallenge-for) where I'll also be posting it there.  
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](https://succinctalbedo.tumblr.com/) I'd really like to do some writing requests and prompts so please send some to me!!


End file.
